


The Early Life of Ryan

by Darkraider



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet Collection, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Join little Ryan as he grows up! Story is better than the summery.Edit: Updated! 10/6/17





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" Leo yelped in shock as the TV turned on. The baby who was sitting near him giggled and laughed, his eyes flashing blue as the TV flipped to a kiddie show. "Ryan..." 

Leo chuckled and went back to drawing the schematics for his new invention. "You will have to be more careful in the future, Ryan. People will be after you..." He smiled grimly. "I will build something to protect you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mc'Onal!" Ryan babbled happily and the radio came on, blaring his new favorite song- Old Mc'Donald. Leo groaned. He was starting to hate that song.

_Old Mc'Donald had a farm_

_E-I-E-I-O_...

Leo grabbed his head-phones and placed the noise muffling gifts from heaven on him. "Don't fail me now." He chose a song that would hopefully drown out the happy song and hit play, sighing when the dreaded lyrics faded out of existence.

Suddenly the player popped and he groaned, recognized the noise. Must to his chagrin, the hated song began to play through the headphones.

"You have betrayed me." He looked fondly at Ryan. "You will be the death of me, Ryan."


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I've had a really bad case of writer's-block... I want to give a shout-out to LabRatsWhore, Crypticbeliever123, happyaggro, and Stardust16 for giving me the encouragement that helped me say, "You know what? Screw it. I'm posting it." Thank you to all my readers!

Leo sighed in frustration. His new invention was not working! Something was missing. As he went over the schematics, he began to realize what exactly it needed. As he made the changes something caught his eye. 

Ryan was making a light flicker. He would purposely stare at the light and extended his powers at will before turning them off. It was astounding to watch. It also caused a flicker of sadness to hit him. Ryan was reaching an age where he could be put in an adoption agency...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I got busy with pesky life. I made this chapter longer so I hope it makes up for it!

Leo looked sadly at the 5 year old who was playing in the corner with his toy cars. He had found a good agency with high adoption rates... it was time. "Ryan, can you come here please?" Leo could feel his emotions welling up but he supressed them quickly. 

"Yes, Leo?" Ryan looked up with innocent eyes and Leo felt his heart break.

"I- I'm putting you in an agency. An agency is where kids without parents go to be adopted... I'm sorry, Ryan." He looked at the dark brown eyes, wide and innocent. "I- it means that you'll most likely never see me again..."

"B- but you leaving me. I don't want you to leave me!" The technopath threw himself at the inventor who flinched. "No!"

Leo wrapped his arms around the boy who he had basically raised. "I know, I'm sorry... it's just not safe. I'm so sorry, Ryan..." It occurred to him that the tears he felt weren't all Ryan's.

"I've already packed your clothes and a few toys. I put some books in there too!" He spoke the last part with fake cheerfulness. The child's eyes filled with tears and he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Ryan. But its for your own good." He pushed the child away softly and gazed at him sadly. "Let's go."

"But-" Ryan shook his head in protest. "No, Ryan. It has to be like this." Leo pulled out a small syringe and showed it to the boy. "This is going to put you to sleep for a bit. When you wake up, all will be well." 

Leo gently grasped Ryan's arm and inserted the needle, watching as his charge's eyes closed sleepily from the drugs. "I'll see you again, Ryan. One day, I promise."


End file.
